Bubble Book
by Sasura
Summary: Bubble Book is a collection of kawaii oneshot songfics for you! -wink- Songs are amazingly blended in, to fit episodes of Naruto, and the pairings. Our main characters will be SasuxSaku and NaruxHina, our sides will be ShikaxIno and NejixTen. .Bubble Book
1. Bad Boy

**Bubble Book  
Lyrics are officially not mine, I CLAIM THEM IN NO WAY.**

**Hello 'yall! Here is a spiffy collection of song fics! P Hope you like 'em! ENJOY  
Chapter 1: Bad Boy **

**Starring: Episode 108**

**Notice that the tense changes often, please please please ignore that. D**

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**

On a cold, winter night, a loner thinks, he lays in bed, looking at the picture of his teammates and him. His raven and navy blue locks lay freely on the white fluffy surface of his bed. Time has past since the tragic event in his family, and he needed to move quickly, if not, his ambition would never be fulfilled, to kill the man he despised most, before the said man. Got him. The night he painfully stared at the bodies of his precious ones, laying before him, cold and motionless... He sighs a heavy sigh. He gets up slowly, with an emotion-less smirk on his pale snow white skin. He sees the picture of his team-mates and him, the picture lay on his desk freely. There was Sakura blushing, she was in his eyes annoying, but when he really needed someone to be there for him, she was always there, to relieve him from his avenger spirit, she was his light, his angel forever...

If only love lasted forever..

Sasuke set down the picture, covering it, taking a last look, he slowly grabs a backpack he packed, just in-case he ever departed Konoha, and for missions. He closes the door with a gentle _thud_. And with that he seperates from Konoha, leaving his friends... and his precious light, his angel as well. As much as regret lays on him, he thinks he has made the right choice, but as the said boy walks into the dim moonlight smirking, he doesn't notice an overglowing shadow, luming quietly behind him.

"Why are you out here so late?" he questions her, his hard, emotionless voice calls out, but really deep inside, it was hinted with worry...

She immediately spots his backpack, she gives a soft gaze onto it, her eyes soon clash with onyx.

"This is the only way I guess.." she smiles sadly, her emerald eyes soon losing it's shining marvelous glow.

"Don't concern yourself with my business, besides it's late, go to bed" what he really meant was _"I don't want you to get hurt.. please just leave me, Sakura"_.

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

Her shattered gaze looked down onto the cold floors of Konoha.  
"Sasuke, we had so many good times, Naruto, Kakashi, us all... we all did" she started, she couldn't believe her love, would leave on her.. She was sad, when Sasuke was to leave it was like a penguin dying, and no Sakura could not take another penguin dying...

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

"You haven't changed, annoying as ever" he finally remarked, smirking. What he really meant was, _'Sakura, please don't this will only hurt both of us more' _The cloudy night covered the moon, the shining, dark sky was left with grey smokey clouds, the night was as calm as ever. The wind whistled it's tune through out the tree and bushes.

He softened his pale face, his hard expressions changed into a soft one.. he smiled in the darkness, without anyone seeing. As she kept on persuading him not to leave, he felt a pang of guilt, a painful expression soon replaced his calm one..

**My love turned around and I fell**

"Sasuke, I would do anything for you, take me with you, we will avenge your family together.." she was scared, and she knew it. But she would do anything for Sasuke, he was her true love. She smiled sadly, tears spilled out.

He suddenly appeared behind her... "Thank you" he said as he knocked her out. Embarking on his new founded journey, he knew their paths would cross... another time. But for now, their paths ended here.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again  
**

That's right, know at age 15, Sakura Haruno was grown up, mature, kind and had all curves in her right spot, was smart, beautiful, and kind. She was an excellent ninja, studying medical jutsu under her mentor Godaime Tsunade. Sakura had grown up well. She had suitors lining up at her house everyday, Sakura was an amazing girl, putting up with all in the past. If only they knew, all things kept behind that invisible mask, were so very transparent. The pain that she had, would last for eternity... The sun shone on, after the faithful night. She had given up on Sasuke, she didn't need her bad boy anymore... Or maybe she did.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

**Bad boy!**

On the other hand, Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't getting his part of the bargain, he missed his friends, he missed the light, living with the retarded snake, wasn't helping either. Uchiha Sasuke missed his light, his angel, the one who let the sun shine through the stormy clouds that always seemed to be in Sasuke's view. He thought of her everyday, until the day he finally died. The battle out with Itachi Uchiha, made him a different person. He killed his own brother, when it wasn't his own brother's fault, Sasuke left the Uchiha Clan to dust now. His over-growing guilt did not help either. The Uchiha Clan was a failer. But he died with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and best of all, he died before the eyes of his love, this bright never-ending shining sun.. As he slowly fades away, the sun comes through, and a true smile graces up his lips.

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on...**

As she put up with Sasuke's death.. she never saw the sun again, not living the life, knowing her forever lover was dead, that night was a painful one, everyone, especially Naruto and the Godaime.

"And this one was for when Sasuke said thank you" she said slitting her wrists. They bled and bled. Soon she fell due to lost of blood.

"This is for you Sasuke.. I hope I can see you again... in the light..." she whispers before she collaps onto her bed.

The next day, ANBU searched her house to find a picture of Team 7 in her bloody hands. They shook their heads, and picked up their fragile bodies.

"Sakura loved Sasuke so insanely that she commited suicide for him.." Naruto smiled sadly.

"You know Naruto, one day you'll find the person that will do so for you too" the Godaime smiled, sadly copying Naruto.

As the said angels found each other in the skies, in the bright light of heaven, they smiled.

"I finally found you" they chorused, as they flew away together, back into the light...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be together forever. If you agree with this story, and that Kishi-kun should at least pair Sasuke and Sakura up in the end, review with this form:**

**Name: **

**I Support This Story.  
Reviews are welcome, the next few songfics in Bubble Book will be more happy. I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


End file.
